El espejo
by Nathilinda Camaleon
Summary: Desde la era mitológica los Dioses le daban a una niña de corazón puro y ahora la antigua heredera se encuentra atrapada en el espejo, ahora los caballeros de Atena tendrán que intervenir... ¿Que pasaría si uno de los caballeros de Atena resultara ser el heredero de este objeto? No soy buena en los resúmenes. xd
1. El comienzo de todo

Ya han pasado dos años desde la batalla contra Hades y ahora reina la paz y la tranquilidad en la tierra. Los caballeros de athena han empezado sus estudios Shiryu y Hyoga están en el primer año de la preparatoria al igual que Marin, Shaina y Junet; Seiya y Shun están en el sexto año de la secundaria, mientras que Ikky ya trabaja pues se niega a aceptar dinero de Saori.

-YA DEJA DE GOLPEARME POLLO DEL INFIERNO!- Dijo Seiya que como siempre se encontraba peleando con Ikky el control del televisor

-Buenas tardes- Dijo Saori que recién había terminado de trabajar y había decidido tomar un descanso

-Buenas tardes- Respondieron cordialmente Seiya y Ikky

-ahhhh! Tengo muchiisiisiisiimaa hambree! Ya esta lista la comida?- Dijo Seiya

-Ya quédate quieto, mi otooto iba a preparar la cena hoy- Dijo Ikky algo molesto

**********************MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL OLIMPO...*********************************

-DEMETER!- Grito una poderosa voz

-Que sucede cariño?- Respondió una sombra

-Lo has sentido?- Dijo la voz

-Que pasa Zeus?- Dijo Demeter

-Ese cosmos tan poderoso...

- No... no puede ser! Tu crees que?- Dijo Demeter con cierto temor

-Si... ella... ha despertado...

*******************De vuelta a la mansion Kido******************+

-Ya esta lista la comida!- Dijo Shun muy alegre como siempre

-AL FIN!- Dijo Seiya corriendo hacia el comedor

La comida era agradable, llena de chistes, indirectas muy directas, todo estaba muy bien, Saori pensaba que al fin la paz había llegado a sus vidas...

El timbre de la puerta sonó, no tomaron importancia "seguro es uno de esos vendedores de puerta en puerta" pensaron, pero luego el timbre sonó una y otra y otra y otra vez.

- Shun- Yo hablo

Cuando Shun abrió la puerta por poco se cae de la sorpresa... hay estaba ella, el amor de su vida, la mujer que se metía en sus sueños cada noche el que hacia que suspirara cada vez que pensaba en ella...

- June?

-Hola Shun- Dijo la chica abrazando al santo de andromeda al tiempo que le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla, por este acto el santo de andromeda se sonrojo- Vine porque Athena me llamo...

-OOO claro... pasa, pasa

-Athena- Dijo June arrodillándose- Estoy a sus ordenes, para lo que necesite

-Gracias June, pero por el motivo por el cual te mande a llamar fue para que pasaras una temporada con nosotros en la mansion

- A si?- Dijo Seiya- Pero yo creía que era para que...

- Sii!- Intervino Shiryu

-Me da mucho gusto que June se quede con nosotros- Dijo Shun con las mejillas sonrojadas

-A mi también me da mucho gusto- Dijo June también sonrojada

-Que aquí hay competencia de semáforos o que?- Dijo Hyoga mirando las mejillas de los 2 tortolitos

- Jajajajaja- Reían todos todo era como ellos lo habían soñado

**************En el bosque de la oscuridad*************

JAJAJAJAJJAAJA! PREPÁRATE ATHENA MI VENGANZA PRONTO LLEGARA, TE DESTRUIRÉ DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!- Dijo una voz

Pronto apareció de entre las sombras una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos rojos como la sangre llenos de odio y maldad, labios grandes, estatura... mmmmm... bueno es bastante alta...

***************En el olimpo******************

-Debido a la circunstancias tendremos que recurrir al espejo...

-El espejo? Seguro? Sabes que solo lo usamos en circunstancias extremadamente necesarias

-Estoy seguro, es mas ya tengo a la persona a la que se lo daré...

-A quien?

-A la amazona de camaleón...

Continuara...


	2. El espejo

Se encontraba caminando furiosa, paso firme... Como su padre Zeus pudo haber hecho algo así? El sabia por todo lo que habían pasado ellos y ahora que se aproximaba una nueva guerra santa el se atrevía a escoger a uno de sus caballeros para que estuviera al mando de todo? Como podía ser tan cruel?

-Princesa Athenea?- Dijo un joven que se sorprendido al ver a su Diosa tan furiosa pues ella se caracterizaba por ser muy pacifica

-Donde esta mi padre?

-En este momento no la puede atender, se encuentra en una reunión, pero si gusta puede esperar en su habitación

-Por supuesto que lo hare

Ya habían pasado dos largas y eternas horas y su padre no daba muestras de vida. Cuanto mas se pensaba demorar? Ya su paciencia estaba llegando al limite nunca jamás se había sentido tan furiosa.. Hasta que por fin vio una sombra aparecer al frente de ella

-Que se te ofrece athena?

-Padre porque tomaste una decisión como la que tomaste?

-De que hablas? No te entiendo...

-Hablo de espejo. Padre dijimos que ellos tendrían una vida común como la de cualquier persona común, ya han pasado suficiente y a uno de ellos, a quien fue?

- La amazona de camaleón

-QUEEEEEEE?

-Ella es la indicada, por eso ya que estas aquí te pido que le informes de su situación

-Lo hare pero quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con nada de esto...

*************************En la mansión kido********************

-Hola Saori. buenas noches- Dijo muy amablemente Shiriu

-Hola Shiru, por casualidad has visto a June?

-Si, esta en el jardín charlando con Shun

-Gracias

-No hay de que

-Ha pasado mucho desde que nos vimos por ultima vez- Dijo June un tanto sonrojada

-Si, supongo que no fue en las mejores circunstancias

-Shun... tu lo has sentido?

-Si... ese cosmos me es muy familiar

-Que bueno, pensé que yo era la única que lo había sentido

-June!- Dijo Saori que acababa de llegar al lugar- Necesito que hablemos

-Claro princesa... vamos

Se dirigieron al despacho de Saori, tomaron asiento mientras saori llamaba a una ama de llave para que le trajera un vaso de limonada...

-June... necesito hablar de algo

-Sabes sobre la historia del espejo sagrado que es otorgado por los Dioses a una dama?

-Si he oído sobre eso

-La leyenda es real y los Dioses te han escogido a ti

June ni siquiera pudo articular palabra por la sorpresa, la noticia le llego de sorpresa, estaba en shock. Ella era la elegida? De entre todas la mujeres del mundo? Ella?

-Yo?

-Si tu... para serte sincera a mi no me agrada mucho la idea, yo en verdad deseaba que ustedes pudieran vivir tranquilo

- Eso no importa... sabe que es mi deber como caballero femenino proteger a la tierra para que sea un mundo de paz y tranquilidad. Ya iré a dormir, hasta mañana princesa...

-Hasta mañana june... que descanses!

June se sentía un poco confundida, no sabia como debía tomar la noticia, seguro se aproximaba una guerra santa pues según le habían comentado el espejo los Dioses solo lo utilizaban cuando no tenían mas recursos, pues su poder era incomparable y muy peligroso y con este pensamiento se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo...

*********************Sueño**************

Se encontraba recostada en un campo de flores, era un paraíso... el verde del campo era en realidad hermoso en la tierra no había visto jamás un verde tan intenso, el hermoso aroma de las flores, las mariposas volando, el cielo azul, pero algo que no había notado era una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos ondulados, ojos morado intenso... cantaba una hermosa melodía

-Quien eres?- Pregunto June a la mujer

-Que acaso no me reconoces? Soy Andrómeda tu princesa, tu misma me has llamado la noche anterior pequeña.

-Oh si, lo recuerdo pero nunca pensé que me escucharas

-Yo siempre te he escuchado

-Ahora se que es así

-Para que me llamaste?

-Es sobre el espejo, yo fui escogida, no estoy segura de lo que deba hacer... solo se que fui elegida pero aun no conozco casi nada sobre el espejo...

-Y quieres que yo te cuente, no es así?- June solo asintió en respuesta a la pregunta- Hace mucho tiempo atrás los 3 Dioses principales crearon un espejo que poseía todo el poder de los tres combinados, el espejo poseía un poder sobrenatural podía ver el alma de la persona a quien desearas ver, podía matar con solo imaginarlo, podía absorber todo el poder con solo desearlo sobre todo te otorgaba los poderes de los 3 Dioses principales. La anterior a ti era hermosa chica de 13 años llamada Liz, hermosa pero la ambición le gano y el espejo la atrapo.

-Mmmm... ya entiendo

- Se aproxima una guerra santa...

*****************Fin del sueño*************

-HAHAHHAHAHAH! Prepárate athena, muy pronto regresare y me vengare! Morirás! Tu y tus estúpidos caballeros!

Continuara...

Nota: Tal ves demore un poco en subir el próximo cap. les suplico que sean pacientes...


	3. Un nuevo enemigo

Han pasado dos años desde la batalla contra Hades... huno muchos muertos pero fueron revividos pero... que pasaría si hubiera un nuevo enemigo? ¿Cuanto tiempo durara la paz? Esta pregunta se la hacia todos los días nuestro querido caballero de Andromeda. Ya hace algunos dias habia sentido un gran cosmos lleno de maldad afortunadamente su amiga June le había dicho que también lo había sentido. Pero como era posible que Saori no lo había sentido?

Hoy había quedado de salir con June al centro comercial, irían a ver una película y luego a montar a caballo pero en realidad lo que el quería era declararle su amor a June pero tenia miedo de que sus sentimientos no fueran compartidos...

-Hola Shun! Ya estas listo?- Dijo June que en un principio había visto a Shun metido en sus pensamientos y penso que lo mejor era no molestarlo pero ya se habia tardado demasiado pensando asi que le hablo.

-Hola June! Si ya estoy listo... vamos?

-Vamos

Ya en el cine estaban decidiendo que película verían pero escucharon una gran explocion. Se miraron, sonrieron, y se fueron a un lugar donde nadie los viera a llamar a sus armaduras...

-Quien eres! MUESTRATE!

-JAJJAJAJAJJAJA! TONTOS! HAN CAÍDO EN MI TRAMPA! RALF ATRAPALOS- Dicho esto un gran hombre los atrapo en costales.

-Shun!

Shun empezaba a abrir los ojos y solo pudo ver como se llevaban a June a otra habitación. Si tan solo fuera como sus hermanos... unas lagrimas rodaron por sus ojos, la mujer de su vida estaba en peligro por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte...

-¿Quien eres?

-Soy Mina, tu peor pesadilla... soy Persefone la diosa de la primavera. Athena pagara muy caro lo que le hizo a Hades. Maldita! Me vengare de ella y contigo de mi parte.. ¿que podría salir mal?

-Y que te hace pensar que yo te ayudare?

-¡¿Cuando te dije que podías hablar!?- Dijo esto a la vez que le propinaba un fuerte golpe en la cara a June- ¿Donde esta el espejo?

-...

-¿Porque no me respondes?

-Tu me dijiste que no hablara si no me lo ordenabas

-Déjate de estupideces y dime de una vez donde esta el espejo

-No lo se... te digo la verdad. Si lo supiera ya lo habría llamado y te hubiera asesinado

-No seria capaz

-Claro que seria capas, de eso y de mucho mas. De cualquier forma no te serviré de nada aquí, déjame ir por favor.

-Mmmmm... Tienes razón por ahora no me sirves de nada pero en cuanto tengas el espejo en tu poder... yo te atrapare! Ralf! Desatalos!

**********Mansión Kido******

-¿Donde estarán Shun y June?- Dijo Ikky preocupado

-De seguro Shun se le declaro y decidieron ir a un hotel jajaja- Dijo Hyoga en tono divertido

-CLAROO QUE NOO! MI OTOOTO NO ES COMO TU!- Dijo Ikky mientras estrangulaba a el pato ejem digo a Hyoga.

Ding Dong

-Yo abro!- Se escucho decir al fondo de la cocina de seguro era Shiryu

-Shun! June! ¿Pero que les paso!?- Dijo Shiryu al ver sus ropas rasgadas y sus golpes en el rostro

-Solo fue una tonta pelea callejera, no debes preocuparte Shiryu- Dijo Shun con una sonrisa inocente

-Shiryu... ¿Donde esta Athena?

-Esta en su despacho June

-Princesa Athena, temo que tenemos un nuevo enemigo

-Saori se entristece y dice- Lo se... Persefone ha reencarnado en esta era

Continuara...

Nota: Gracias a todos por leer y comentar...


	4. Recuerdos del pasado

Desde la era mitológica existió un espejo mágico que los Dioses le entregaron a una hermosa niña, con un corazón puro, es tiempo de que el espejo regrese solo que... su heredera anterior esta dentro del espejo y los caballeros de Atenea tendrán que ayudar... ¿Que pasaría si la nueva heredera del espejo mágico fuera un caballero femenino?

Esta es mi primera historia así que por favor no sean tan duros...

No soy buena para los resúmenes...


End file.
